The princess or the damsel in distress
by xxpurplebluexx
Summary: Let's put it in this way, Tori is the princess, Jade is the damsel in distress and Beck is the prince. Who is suited to be with the prince? The princess or the damsel in distress? BORI or BADE? Read for more information.
1. Author's note

**The princess or the damsel in distress **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**AN. **

**So guys, this is a new story I've come up with. This story will determine who has more fans, Bori or Bade. I haven't decided the plot of this story yet, so I'll just go with the flow. Just review if you're a bade fan or a bori fan, the more votes for each team will win. (For example, chapter 1: bori fans win, which means the next chapter, bori will be featured) but even though your favorite team didn't win on the chapter, you could still support it. I will tally all the votes when the ending comes the winner will end up with the chosen girl. (For example: throughout the whole story, Bade receive more votes than Bori, so in the end, Jade will end up with Beck).**

**And please, don't go smartass on me voting Cat or other girls in victorious. **

**This is an experimental book, a book wherein we will see who has most fans. Bori or Bade. I will upload each week so you have approximately six days to vote (One day for me to write it) and I will post if the voting for the chapter is over. I don't support Bade or Bori in this book, the readers will decide it. You can also suggest something in this story. I am accepting all of your suggestions and comments. **

**And please don't be offended. NO TRASHTALKING. I don't want readers here going apeshit towards each other. If your certain team didn't win, there is always a next time and try encoring other people voting your favorite team. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE FIGHTING IN THIS STORY, BECAUSE ALL OF YOU WILL DECIDE BECK'S FATE AND THE GIRL HE WILL END UP WITH. **

**Also, just because I write fanfics about Bori doesn't mean Tori will be the girl Beck will end up with, like what I said, you will decide Beck's fate. So I don't want to read any reviews about me being unfair. And for the record, I really don't ship bori. I ship both of them, if you could see in my reading list, I often read Bade fanfics. **

**And you will vote by posting a review, voting via pm isn't counted. I wanted all the readers to see the votes. **

**PM me anything if your confuse about my explanation and I will gladly entertain your question.**

**NOW, LET THE VOTING BEGIN. **


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Princess

That is what everyone thinks of Tori Vega.

True enough, she looks like a princess. With her long brunette hair, her mesmerizing brown orbs, her sexy figure and her naturally tanned skin. Like every princess, she is elegant, gorgeous and everything that a princess must be. You could easily say that she's a princess without a castle.

But every princess has their own prince charming. And Tori Vega is waiting for hers. She dreamed of living a fairy tale life, a princess and a prince, living happily ever after. She wanted to have her own fairy tale, but what if her life doesn't go according to plan?

What if she finally found her prince, will she have the happily ever after she deserves?

Or will her prince leave her for another maiden?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

If Tori Vega is the princess, what is Jade West exactly?

You can't say Jade is a witch, because she is more than that. You can't also say she's a princess because she isn't suited to be one. Well, can you say she is the damsel in distress?

Maybe Jade is the damsel in distress, who is also waiting for her prince to sweep her off her feet. Like Tori, Jade also longed for a fairy tale like story, her prince coming to rescue her. She longed for her happily ever after, but will she learn that life is more than that?

What if she finally found her prince, will he swept her off her feet and live a happily ever after?

Or will her prince leave her for another maiden?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Beck is the prince, a prince who has to make a decision. Who will be his queen, the princess or the damsel in distress? Who is suited to be with the prince?

**AN. **

**You can start voting now. Bade or Bori? **

**And btw, Tori isn't a real princess, Beck isn't a real prince and Jade isn't a real damsel in distress, it's just a figurative speech. They are normal high school students. **

**REVIEW**

**Next chapter is next week! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1= Bade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Jade sighed as she tucked her brother in her blanket, whispering soothing words to his ear. She wrapped her arms around her brother's frail figure as she felt his body relax. Her little brother, Johnny visibly stiffens as he heard another cuss word.

"Jadey, why do they keep yelling?" He asked, looking to up to Jade with his big brown orbs. Jade stroked his hair as she felt him flinch from the aggressive words coming from their parents' mouth.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Jade whispered and she caressed Johnny in her arms. In fact, she does know. She knew why their parents are fighting, but she couldn't bring herself to say the truth to her little brother.

She couldn't say that her mother is a whore and her father is a drunkard.

"Will mommy and daddy not fight again?" Johnny asked; his voice lacing with hope as he gaze to his sister. Jade couldn't bring herself to say no, because she wouldn't want to see the broken expression plastered on her brother's face. She nodded.

"Everything will be alright." Jade tried to convince Johnny, but it looks like she was convincing herself. Jade knew everything was _far from alright. _"Sleep now." Johnny nodded, as he laid down to the spot next to Jade, with a simple 'good night', he was already asleep.

Jade smiled softly to her brother's sleeping figure. A tear roll down to her cheek as she stared at him. '_What does the world planned for the both of us?' _She thought. She couldn't send Johnny to school because of she has no money, her drunkard of a father already spent their money on alcohol and her whore of a mother already spent their money on casinos and her 'boyfriends'.

Jade is lucky to be studying at a school like Hollywood Arts, granted that it is a performing school and only talented students are able to study in this prestigious school, but she isn't a regular student, she is a scholar.

And it is very rare for Hollywood Arts to accept scholars.

Jade sighed in frustration. She is starting school tomorrow but she couldn't leave Johnny alone. Who knew what their parents would to do him if she wasn't here to protect him. Well, she could always drop him off at Mrs. Oliver's house.

But she didn't want to. She heard that Mrs. Oliver's son is going back tomorrow and she didn't want Johnny to be a burden. It's bad enough that Mrs. Oliver took care of Johnny during her sophomore year.

With the thought of her and Johnny, she drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Open up you lazy bitch!" Jade groggily opened her eyes and the first sound that came to her ears is the pounding of the door. Jade shivered from her father's icy tone. She swooped a sleeping Johnny in her arms and put her inside her bathroom.

She slowly went to the door, and carefully twisted the door knob open. The moment she opened the door, the foul stench of alcohol hit her nose making her scrunch her nose in disgust. "Yes?"

SLAP. Yes, her father slapped her hard across the face.

"You ssslut!" Her father slurred as he took a step near her, his alcohol like breath fanning her face. Jade wanted to puke. "You ungrateful bi-" before he finished his sentence, he passed out in front of Jade's door.

Jade is use to this. Her so called 'father' pounding her door every morning or what she likes to call as a 'personal alarm clock', him slapping her then passing out in front of her doorstep.

It's not a fantastic sight to see, really.

Jade moved her father's head out of the door, carefully so her father won't wake up and closed the door with a soft thud. She went inside the bathroom to see Johnny sprawled out in the bathroom tiles. Jade laughed softly to herself as she picks him up and laid him in their bed.

"Wake up." She poked her brother in his forehead a numerous times but when he snored, she sighed and chuckled. "Johnny, you have to get up." Jade whispered in his ear and smiled in satisfaction when she heard him grunt.

"Jadey I wanna sleep!" He whined using his cute five year old vice. Jade laughed and shook her head 'no' and he pouted.

"Sorry but you have to get up. I'm dropping you off at Mrs. Oliver's house because I'm going to school." Johnny frowned at the mention of school, and apparently, Jade is too observant for her not to notice. "What's wrong?" Concern etching at her features.

"When will I go to school?" Johnny asked and Jade could feel her heart breaking on how forlorn her little brother looked.

"Soon" is Jade's brilliant answer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jade knocked softly on Mrs. Oliver's wooden door. She looked down at Johnny, absentmindedly staring at the garden. Jade blew out a soft sigh as she waited for Mrs. Oliver to open the door. In a few seconds, the door was opened, revealing Mrs. Oliver.

"Hello Jade" Mrs. Oliver greeted, a small smile appearing in her face. "What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Mrs. Oliver." Jade greeted, also smiling at the middle aged woman in front of her. "I was wondering if you would like to take care of Johnny." An uneasy feeling entered Jade's system. It was always like this when she asks a stranger (not technically, but you get the point) to take care of her little brother.

"Of course" Mrs. Oliver beamed at her. "First day of school isn't it?" Jade meekly nodded. You might be wondering why Mrs. Oliver isn't asking why Johnny needs a babysitter when his parents are at home. Well to cut the story short, Mrs. Oliver knew that Jade's parents are not normal.

Jade bend down, so she was at Johnny's height level. "Be a good boy for Jadey alright?" She asked while ruffling his hair. Johnny giggled and nodded. Jade beamed at her brother. She stood up and turned to Mrs. Oliver. "Thank you."

"No problem" Mrs. Oliver smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Can you do me a favor Jade? My son is going to your school and he is in your year. Can you please show him around?" Jade didn't want to, but she couldn't say no.

"Where is he?" Jade asked. It is 30 minutes before the home room bell will rang but she likes to go early.

"BECK" Mrs. Oliver yelled at the top of her lungs. "HURRY UP! JADE IS HERE ALREADY!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING." She heard a voice say. "Geez"

"Beck this is Jade." Mrs. Oliver introduced, pointing her hand at Beck then towards her, vice versa. "Jade this is Beck."

"Hey" Beck greeted casually. Jade looked at Beck and she wouldn't lie. This guy in front of her is good looking, but she wouldn't admit that to him. "I'm Beck"

"So I've heard." Jade mumbled to herself, but it seems like Beck heard it looking from his shock expression. "Shall we go?" Jade didn't feel the need to introduce herself because his mother already did that.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So this is Hollywood Arts?" Beck gazed at the large building in front of them. It was filled with students, well because this is in fact a school. But not a school Beck was use to, it was filled with students doing cart wheels, singing, dancing, painting graffiti in the walls and etc.

"Well if that sign there lies then this isn't Hollywood Arts." Beck gaped at how Jade is being mean to him. Did he do something wrong? What did he do to offend this Goddess?

Yes, Beck thinks Jade is beautiful. With her dark brown hair that you can classify as black when you're not near her, her pale skin that seems to contrast her blue green eyes and her slender body that will make super models grew so envious at her.

But one thing he can't understand though, why is Jade being mean to him?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

And wanted to be friends with Beck, she really does but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why you might ask? Because Jade has trust issues

Jade is known to be the 'mean girl'. And no, she does not bully nerds and give them swirlies and she is not your stereotypical queen bee that controls the whole school. She is just snobby and she has an aura that screams 'come near me and you're dead'.

That's why she has no friends.

But there is this one irritating girl that keeps bugging Jade. Her name is Cat Valentine. Cat has been bugging Jade to be her friend and she don't know if that girl wanted to be friends with her or irritate her. Jade classifies her as 'airhead' and 'stupid'. Seriously, that girl can be a blonde instead of a redhead.

"Are you going to stand there looking like an imbecile or are you going to follow me to get our schedule?" Jade snapped at Beck, who was indeed looking like a moron gaping at her. Jade motioned her hands for him to follow her and he oblige in a matter of seconds.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Beck has officially concluded that Jade is on her period.

Seriously, no girl can be that mean. Beck seen her how she acts towards her brother and he can tell that deep inside, she is nice but Beck knew how girls acted when they are in their time of the month.

Girls swoon over Beck, and he isn't being conceited. He is just telling the truth. He knew Jade wouldn't swoon over him but being friends and trying to be nice won't be that hard, right?

"Give me your schedule." Jade didn't wait for Beck to respond as she snatched the schedule from Beck's grip. Beck simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Jade scanned their schedule for a minute then gave Beck his schedule back. A small frown was plastered on Jade's face. "You're schedule is an exact replica of mine. Yay" Jade cheered sarcastically. With an eye roll, they headed to class.

Beck and Jade was walking to class in complete silence. Beck noticed that no student dared to look at Jade but he could tell that many guys are trying hard not to stare at her ass. _'Damn perverts'. _Beck thought.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lunch time rolled around and Beck kept following Jade everywhere. Jade (with Beck trailing behind her) headed towards the cafeteria and ordered her food, sitting in the table faraway from everybody.

"JADE" A shrill voice yelled making Jade grunt. Cat and her cheerleader friends went to their table. Cat sat beside Jade, making Jade roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?" She turned to face Cat and scrunched her nose in disgust at the sight of her cheerleading outfit.

"I miss you too!" Jade didn't recall saying I miss you. Obviously this girl has mental issues.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega." Jade turned to see Tori aka. Head cheerleader, queen bee, campus princess, campus queen and any other titles, you name it, extending her hand for Beck to shake.

"Beck Oliver" Beck greeted casually, shaking Tori's hand. Tori sent a small smile towards Beck and Beck replied with a smile of his own.

Jade felt something flared inside of her. _'What the hell? They were just smiling at each other!' _Jade scolded the foreign feeling that appeared when Beck smiled at Tori.

**AN. **

**Here's the first chapter. So obviously, BADE won but don't worry BORI fans, there are plenty of chapters left. **

**And guys, I saw a comment that says a prince falling for the princess is cliché. I know but Tori isn't a princess and nor Beck is a prince. It's just a figurative language. **

**And guys, instead of 6 days of voting, I'll be changing it into 5 days and 2 days for me to write it. School is starting at January 7 –groans-. **

**VOTE NOW. **

**BORI fans, c'mon, you're not losing to BADE fans are you? There is a big gap on the votes between bori and bade fans. **

**BADE fans, don't be too confident, BORI fans still have chances of winning. And oh, congratulations. **

**So now you know Jade's background. But don't worry, Tori also have some problems of her own. **

**VOTE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**-xxpurplebluexx **


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Tori groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She opened her eyes and mentally cursed as the ray of sun hit her like a ton of bricks. She entered the shower and did all things that teenage girls normally do inside the shower.

Today is the first day of classes, and of course, Tori being Tori wanted to look good. She entered to her walk in closet and looked for the purple dress that her daddy bought for her last summer in Paris. Tori rummaged through her closet but the said dress isn't found. Realizing that she won't find it sooner or later, she settled for a green dress that her dad bought for her last year.

She slipped the dress on and applied a slight make up on her face and she placed some pink flats that contrast the color of her dress. She looked in the mirror and flashed her reflection a small grin. Tori looked good, or hot, like the males in her school would say. Realizing that her appearance is good enough, Tori picked her Gucci hand bag and exited her room.

She walked in their gigantic house, receiving a lot of polite greetings along the way. Tori just smiled at them and continued walking towards the dining room. Once she entered, she saw her mother and sister chatting like they usually do. 

Her gaze fell on her mother. Her mother is beautiful, not even her beauty can be compared to her. Her mother's natural silky brown hair cascaded down to her back, stopping at her waistline. Her slender body and long legs that even supermodels can be envious of. Her mother's tan skin that many people would be left to wonder that is that tan even real or what. But of course, everything about her mother's beauty is natural.

Then her gaze fell to her twin sister, Trina. Trina is what you call the 'best daughter' while Tori is probably the 'prodigal daughter'. Trina is the family's prize jewel and Tori is nothing compared to her. Oh wait, Tori is always compared to her, except, Trina always got the compliment and Tori always got the insult. And oh, remember the purple dress that Tori want to wear earlier? Trina is wearing it now.

"You are wearing my dress!" As soon as those words escaped from her mouth, Tori regretted it immediately. She saw her mother glaring at her and Trina is about to play the pity card that will turn her mother against her.

"I'm sorry." Tori mentally scoffed. Her sister is a great actress rather than she gave her credit for. "Do you want it back? I guess I'll just give it back to you then. I just saw this and I think it is pretty. I'm so sorry Tori." She could see the underlying smirk in Trina's face.

"TORI!" Her mom screeched and Tori tried not to cover her ears on how shrill her voice sounded. "It's just a simple dress and besides, you're already wearing one." Tori rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll dare your eyes missy. Be like Trina here, she doesn't fret over a dress and-"the list went on and on.

Tori tuned out the moment her mother started comparing her to her twin. To them, Trina is oh so perfect. Hell, maybe if one day she eloped then comes back with a baby, they will even praise her for it. Well not really but she will still have a better punishment than Tori if Tori will do that too, not that she will anyway.

"Whatever." Tori mumbled in her breath, but Trina heard her and gave her a sly smirk. Tori glared at her and her mother seems to notice and glared back. So they notice Tori's flaws but they don't notice Trina's? "I'm going to go." Tori didn't even say goodbye, none would care anyways.

Tori hoped in her pink convertible and watched as her engine roared to life. Yes, Tori is stinkin' rich. And you might be wondering why Trina is not riding with her. Apart from the fact that they own at least 10 cars, Trina doesn't go to Hollywood Arts, she goes to Northridge, a school full of snotty brats like Trina herself.

She reached school and attention was drawn to her immediately. Yes, Tori is like the princess of the school or something. This is why she loves school unlike staying home. Not that she wants to study but she feels that Hollywood Arts is the only place she is accepted.

"Tori" Her best friend, Caterina or Cat called her. People parted like the red sea and let Cat through. Like her, Cat is also pretty popular, being a cheerleader and all. Cat smiled at her and linked arms with her. "How was summer?"

Tori made a face at her statement and Cat chuckled. "I don't want to talk about it." Because if she do, the whole Hollywood Arts will see Tori break down, and she doesn't want that. Who wants to cry in front of the whole school anyway? If you have a reputation to uphold then you don't. Cat noticed the slight change of atmosphere and dropped the subject, she maybe an airhead but she's not that dense. "How was yours?"

"Mom and I went to Paris and shopped till we dropped." Tori felt jealous that Cat has a mom that takes her to places. "Then we met the daughter of Kryziel Maxwell, the founder of that popular clothing line, the Krystalean and her daughter, Krystal looked a lot like me. I think we are double gangers or something along those lines." Cat grinned, maybe reminiscing about her wonderful summer.

"That's great." Tori said bluntly. Cat could tell that Tori didn't have a wonderful morning and she could tell that it has something to do with her mother and her sister, but she didn't pry.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lunch rolled around and Tori is feeling better than she was this morning. She walked in the cafeteria with an air of confidence present on how she walks and people stared at her, some in awe, some in jealousy and let's not forget the lustful looks from the boys. But Tori didn't seem faze at all, instead she plastered a smile on her face and walked like models do during runways.

"JADE" Cat yelled in the top of her lungs when she saw the familiar mop of Jade's hair. Tori rolled her eyes. Since last year, Cat kept pestering Jade West to be her friend, but Jade is a tough girl and she instead of being Cat's friend, she's is irritated by the mere sight of Cat.

Tori's eyes wandered on the guy who was sitting beside Jade. Tori studies his face and she thinks he is cute. But why is he sitting next to Jade? Unless she is Jade's boyfriend; but shouldn't be Jade all over the moon right now? But why does she sit there, emotionless?

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega." Tori introduced to the guy and extended her hand.

"Beck Oliver" He greeted casually and grip Tori's hand and shook it. Tori nearly squeal on how soft Beck's hand is. She wanted to ask him what his lotion is. Tori sent a smile in Beck's way and Tori squealed mentally when he smiled back.

When the lunch was over, they bought parted ways and Tori wished to see Beck Oliver again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It is already dismissal time; Beck knew Jade will be walking with him because she is going to the same place as Beck.

A picture of Jade's younger brother flashed in his mind. He wanted to know why is Jade bringing her brother to their house instead of letting her parents take care of him. It's not like Beck or his mom minded, his mom seems really cool with it though. When he came back, he was bombarded stories about Jade's younger brother; he could see the adoration in his mom's eyes when she told him about Johnny.

His mom loves kids, when Beck was born; his mother couldn't be pregnant because of some health deficiency, that and the fact that his father left them.

Beck stared at Jade's back. Yes, he was walking behind her. He couldn't help but grin when her feisty attitude. Beck believes in the statement: 'anything happens for a reason', so what is the possible reason for Jade's coldness and feistiness towards other people?

"So…" Beck drawled out. He was met by silence, not that he expected Jade to reply anyway. He just groaned silently but continued on what he was supposed to say. "Are you free Friday night?"

As those words left Beck's mouth, Jade snapped her head towards him and asked "What?" in pure confusion. Beck also stared back at her, why is she acting like this? Some people might have asked her out right?

"I said" Beck repeated. "Are you free Friday night?"

Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I heard you the first time!" She snapped. "I meant, why are you asking me out?" Beck shrugged. "You can ask Tori out, anytime, anywhere. I'm sure she will go." Is that jealousy Beck hears? Nah

"I don't know." Beck really doesn't know. Why would he ask a hot-headed girl when he can ask a nice girl that seems to be getting along with him? It's just that, there is something with Jade that leaves Beck speechless, in a good way. There is something in Jade that is missing, and Beck wants to complete it.

"I have plans." Jade replied bluntly. She does have plans, taking care of her brother so he won't be a punching bag by that drunkard she was force to call a father.

They continue to walk in an eerie silence, none of them speaking to each other, though Beck kept glancing at Jade in the corners of his eyes. _What are you Jade West exactly? You're one hell of a puzzle. _

**AN. **

**I already said that the update will be late, so don't sue me. But hey, at least I've updated. **

**BADE won again, obviously. You might be confuse why is there a Tori when BADE won, when I said featured, I never meant the whole chapter to be the winning ship, it's just they have moments together. And plus, it is to spice the whole thing up. **

**Both Tori and Jade have a story to tell, so is Beck. It's not just Jade having those kinds of parents and Tori being compared to Trina, there is a lot more than that. I already figured that out. **

**I'm going to advertise my story, hehehe..**

**BADE FANS, please read: Going to a delinquent school. Yah, first bade story. That book has many twists and secrets, don't underestimate it. **

**BORI FANS, please read: tutoring the guy I hated most. It's already completed so you won't have to worry about the updates. And I'll be posting a special chapter on February 14. **

**VOTE**

**PS. If you're going to vote, please do it on the recent chapter, not the previous ones, because those will not be counted. Thanks.. xx **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Jade hummed silently, stroking a strand of his brother's hair, which was lying on her lap. She felt her fingers brush on his hair, making her smile on how soft it seems. Johnny will be a ladies' man that's for sure.

Jade was about to sleep, until she heard the moaning sound, opposite of her room. She frowned and shook her head as she kept hearing those endless moans coming from her mom and a stranger's mouth. She blew out a soft sigh, when is this gonna end?

Throughout the night, Jade didn't sleep. She simply watched Johnny sleep, chuckling to herself when he was snoring softly. How did Johnny slept from all those noises where beyond her, but at least, he slept.

During the day, Jade looks like a zombie. Bags formed under her eyes, and her eyelids seem to be heavy, as if wanting to be closed and never to be opened until she finally have the sleep she deserves. It was bad enough that they lasted until 2am but her dad pounded his fist on her door at 5am. Jade is furious at the thought of her parents, why don't just they separate and not live together. But if that happens, she and Johnny will be separated too, and Jade doesn't want that.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Beck was staring at Jade; his eyebrows were knitted into confusion. He stared at Jade as she walk carelessly, her eyes shutting off but will snap open again after a brief second. Jade looked tired and sleep deprivation is clearly noticeable.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, worry and concern lifting in his tone. Jade's head slowly snapped towards him. Instead of giving her an annoyed look or something Jade will possibly do at this moment, she didn't. She gave Beck a weak smile.

"I'm fine." Beck knew it, she is nowhere than fine.

"Seriously Jade-"

"I said I'm fine." Jade snapped, although her voice was weak and it sounded raspy. "Drop it."

Beck was reluctant, but he complied. He wanted to pry; he wanted to ask why does she seem sleepy? Didn't she have a good night sleep, her brother does. But Jade haven't considered him as a friend yet, so why would he push himself to her if it was clear as crystal that Jade doesn't want to be friends with him?

That is Jade's problem, she doesn't let anyone in.

Beck blew a soft sigh when Jade and Beck parted ways. Why is it so hard for her to trust someone? What happened to her? Is everything alright? Or is everything wrong?

Beck certainly wished that it wasn't the latter part.

Beck walked inside the classroom, feeling all eyes on him. He groaned under his breath as the teacher faced him with an annoyed look. The teacher is probably not enthusiastic on someone disturbing her class.

"Nice of you to join this class" The teacher spoke, sarcastic lacing in her tone. Beck rolled his eyes but said nothing nonetheless. "Take your seat beside Ms. Vega."

Beck walked towards Tori, the brunette he met yesterday. Tori sent him a small smile and he did the same. The teacher scribbled something in the board, for them to copy. Beck search through his bag and brought out a notebook. He groaned again when he can't find any pen.

"Hey Tori" Beck whispered, making Tori turned to her. She faced him with a look that says: 'hmmm?' "Do you have any extra pen I could borrow?"

"One sec" She replied, before rummaging towards her hand bag that has the word 'Chanel' written on it. A few seconds later, Tori brought out a pen and handed it to Beck.

"Thanks" Beck replied, before focusing on the board wherein the messy scribble of the teacher can be seen.

"Okay class." The teacher started and Beck was now in all ears. "We have a project that will count 30% of your grade for the whole year. You'll be working in pairs."

"Do we get to choose our partners?" A red head asked, whose name is Cat. The teacher shook her head at her question and proceeded for further elaboration.

"Your partner is the one seated beside you." In instant, Tori and Beck snapped their head towards each other. Tori smiled shyly at Beck and so did he. "Since this is English class, your project is about writing an essay about each other. You need to describe your partner and all the stuff you can know about him/her. This requires spending time with each other. Also, you needed to write something negative about your partner, seeing there is no perfect human being. It's up to you on how long your project will be, but try to make it a little longer, because it will be submitted a week after graduation and we will be reading this at the end of the school. This essay needs to be descriptive; it shouldn't be all about favorite colors and other low things like that. Try to make it deep; it's up to you on how you will make that happen. And another thing, you also need to write an essay just like this to another person, basically, you'll be writing for 21 persons."

"So I guess we will be spending time with each other." Beck said to Tori and she gave him a nod and a small smile.

"I guess so." Tori replied, with a hint of happiness in her voice. 

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Beck was walking towards the exit of Hollywood Arts, he haven't seen Jade today, even in lunch and during the last period where they are classmates.

Beck passed the janitor's closet, shaking his head when he thought he heard someone snored. A second passed and he heard a snore coming from the janitor's closet again. Curiosity builds up inside of him as he twisted the doorknob of the janitor's closet, revealing Jade.

He couldn't help but gape at the sight he saw. Jade was here, sleeping not so gracefully. Her hair was a mess and sticking out in different places, instead of laying, she was seated, her back against the cold hard wall. And was that saliva rolling out from her mouth?

Beck chuckled quietly as he tiptoed towards Jade. He sat in front of her and now, he could view Jade's face perfectly. Her eyes were snap shut, her hair is nearly the exact replica of a rat's nest, her clothes are wrinkled (AND NO, SHE DIDN'T HAVE S—) and drool was rolling out from her mouth.

But nevertheless, she still managed to look ravishing.

Beck took a napkin from his pocket and gently wiped the drool from the left side of her face. He felt her stir but she didn't wake up. Beck stifled the urge to sigh in relief. Because if Jade wakes up right now and sees their position, Beck wouldn't see the next day.

Beck lifted Jade, bridal style and exited the janitor's closet. When he stepped out the janitor's closet carrying Jade, he receives weird looks from people but he didn't pay attention. All his attention was focus on the sleeping goddess lying in his arms.

While walking home, Beck stole a glance at Jade, who seems to be enjoying being carried like this because she snuggled closer to him. Beck smiled at Jade's sleeping figure. She is beautiful, too beautiful.

**AN. **

**I know this update is super late that's why I told you that the voting is back on, but nobody seemed to get the message. Anyway, I'm changing the rules since I couldn't even follow it properly. **

**The voting will be seven days instead of five, and I'll just post whenever I like. So yeah**

**What do you think about the project? **

**Guys (BORI) I know you are devastated because Bade always win but I told you, you can advertise this story to fellow Bori people. In my story: tutoring the guy I hated most, I have a good amount of Bori readers, so I don't see why there is only a few Bori readers here. It's too early for me to say that BADE will win because we're not even in the climax yet. There will be new characters to appear and a few relationships to rise. **

**So please, vote for your beloved team. **


End file.
